


ichor

by artemis_sighs



Series: dreamSMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Smp, a few hcs of mine sprinkled in, blood mention cw but nothing graphic, dream prison arc pog, phil tommy and wilbur are implied to be family but you can ignore it if you want, philza and wilbur are VERY briefly mentioned, techno swears here, technoblade cares sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: gold. dream's blood was gold. techno watched as ichor flowed down his to his wrist, staining the sleeve of a black shirt.//techno and tommy visit dream.
Relationships: Dream & Technoblade, Dream & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: dreamSMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	ichor

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @VLLLAINWILBUR  
> this was NOT proofread sorry abt any typos

cold. 

why did technoblade have to live in a place so _fucking_ cold. tommy shivered, hiding his face in his thin jacket that definitely wasn't made for traveling through a snow biome and marching on. the crunch of snow beneath his feet and the sound of a hammer hitting a sword were the only two noises he heard. 

techno's house loomed over tommy, windows shut tight. the door was open, just a bit. tommy breathed in, hand resting on his sword, and stepped onto the stairs leading up. tommy lingered for a moment, jolting when he heard the clanging stop. 

"tommy." 

the pig turned, long hair tied up into a pony tail. scarred arms crossed, the hammer hanging in his hands. a pink, red, and gold bracelet sat under another black bracelet with red hearts sewn on - something everyone had gotten on their first day. the pink bracelet, however, was something he had made for techno during exile. tommy stared at it. "..technoblade." 

technoblade glanced down at his wrist, folding his arms behind his back. tommy met his eyes, black sclera and pink irises holding no emotion. he cleared his throat, dropping his eyes and staring at the floorboards. "dream- uh, dream wanted to see you." 

techno frowned, setting the hammer down and gesturing for tommy to step in. the boy did, thankful for the warmth of the fire blazing in the room. techno reached behind him, shutting the door and heading up the ladder. 

the pair were silent for a while as technoblade rummaged around his house to find his normal clothes, opting for a coat instead of a cloak.

"you k- you kept the bracelet," tommy blurted, hands drifting towards his own wrist. he heard techno pause, the jingle of gold silencing for a moment. 

"yeah."

a beat of silence. 

"..thanks. i don't.. i don't think phil kept his. i haven't seen it since.. yeah." since wilbur's death, he wanted to say. he knew techno knew it. he saw the way he grimaced, even if for only a second. 

techno righted his crown, adjusting some jewelry before turning. again, pink eyes met blue for a moment. "he kept it. he doesn't wear it often but... he kept it." 

tommy said nothing. he turned, pushing the door open and stepping out into the cold. it was snowing again, hiding tommy's footprints. techno followed soon after, considering tommy for a moment only to turn and walk back in. tommy felt soft fabric drape over his shoulders, staring at techno's back as he walked down the stairs. a mumbled "thank you" was the last thing he said to techno for a while. 

-

six shoes tapped, tapped, tapped on the cold stone of the prison as the trio walked. tommy heard water drip and very quiet humming, something that shook him to his core when he was able to identify it as dream's voice. tubbo glanced at him with concern, golden key settling heavily in his hands. technoblade's face was stone cold, hands wrapped behind his back. 

tommy nodded, stepping back as tubbo pushed the key into the lock and let the lock drop into his hands. the door creaked open - the humming got louder - and tommy hesitated before forcing himself to take a step inside. 

the door shut behind him and tommy was left with techno. neither dared to speak a word, eyes traveling around the hall. 

tommy led the way.

the empty cells seemed to mock him. the gilded bars shone, bits of blackstone studded with gold nuggets. finally, after what seemed to be forever, they stopped at one cell. a mask sat, scratches and missing chunks decorating the empty smile. the humming stopped. 

dream smiled, standing up from his corner in the cell and crossing the small room. "technoblade. friend, how have you been?" he was met with a grunt, techno's eyes narrowing. dream shrugged, gaze moving to the boy next to him. "tommy." 

he backed up, fingers wrapped tightly around a yellow and black striped bracelet. 

"you called, dream. i was in the middle of somethin'. what do you want." the last question wasn't phrased as a question, tone sharp and cold. dream put his hands up in defense, smile never moving. 

"i need to call in that favor." 

tommy felt his breath catch, something techno caught. ears flicked at the sudden noise, crown shifting slightly. dream lounged against the bars, scars obvious now that his face wasn't hidden. 

"no." 

dream's smiled dropped. "no?" 

"no. i'm done." techno stood to his full height, heeled boots only adding. "they finally see me as a person. i'm not ruining that." 

the other man scowled, pressing his lips together in thought. the pig stared down at him, arms crossed. while they had to remove their swords, techno was allowed one dagger just in case. the golden blade sat on his thigh. dream dropped his head, one hand gripping the cell bars. 

his free hand darted toward the blade. tommy shouted "no!" and rushed forward, though techno had caught him a moment before. the dagger was at dream's throat, fabric gathered in his other fist to keep him in place.

"too slow. try again," the pig mocked, lips curling up into a smile. tommy stared at the pair, holding his breath and biting at his sleeve. 

a cut on dream's hand started to bleed. 

gold. dream's blood was gold. techno watched as ichor flowed down his to his wrist, staining the sleeve of a black shirt. 

techno shoved dream back, handing tommy the dagger. 

"rot, you worthless piece of _shit_ ," he spat, making both tommy and dream blink in surprise.

the pig spun on his heel, coat fluttering behind him. tommy stared at dream, then techno, finally looking back to dream and managing a small "yeah, what he said," before rushing after technoblade. 

dream watched tommy leave, already wrapping the wound in a stack of bandages the prison had provided. 

-

  
the doors opened once again. techno brushed past tubbo, leaving tommy and tubbo together. 

tubbo glanced at the golden blade, shaking his head as he and tommy embraced. the two walked back to the armory together, tubbo quietly considering the blade stained with ichor. techno slid his sword into its sheath, shaking his hair out of the hairtie.

tommy stood at his chest, fingers resting underneath the latch before turning and surprising the other two in the room. techno grunted when tommy knocked clumsily into him, arms wrapped tightly around his body. tubbo and him shared a look, eyes wide. tubbo shrugged. 

"thank you," was all tommy said before he felt techno slowly relax and hug him back. 

"careful 'round cliffs, theseus." 

techno gently pried tommy off him, messing his hair up and leaving the armory. 

"theseus?" 

"hes a nerd. don't worry about it." tommy resuited up, smiling to himself as he slid his sword into its sheath on his back.

tubbo handed him the golden dagger, sliding the key back into his pocket and letting tommy sling his arm over his shoulders.

tommy was home again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading :) i'd like to make it clear that when i call techno a pig i mean i hc him as a cursed piglin stuck in a human form. he still has da boar teeth nd big elf ears with a Lotta gold on him... hoarder
> 
> my hc is that tommy made friendship bracelets for most of sbi & co. phil, wilbur, techno, tubbo, and a few others have one. they each correspond to colors i personally associate w them (wilbur's is a warm yellow with a music note charm attatched, phil's is green and black, techno's is gold, pink, and red*, and tubbo's is bright yellow striped with black. bee time :])! tommy made a dupe of all of them nd he has sbi on one arm, co on the other. 
> 
> the little black bracelet w hearts were life bracelets - they display how many lives someone has. dream's is busted [:
> 
> *: i forgot my own words whoops LOL


End file.
